


Nightmare

by benjaminrussell



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Billy Kaplan was tired. Tired and in pain, both due to the fighting he’d been doing on his way home from school, but mainly tired. He pushed open the front door of his house and went straight to the living room, where he assumed his boyfriend would be.

“Teddy?” Billy called out, before smiling a little as he saw the mop of blonde hair sticking up over the back of the sofa. Wearily he continued, “I was outside the bank and this guy was about to rob it, so I had to change into costume in an alley and go and fight him, and then it turned out he had superpowers too, but...” He trailed off, realising something was wrong. Teddy hadn’t yet turned to look at him. Even Eli would have said something by now. Hell, even Tommy would have replied, although it would most likely to be just laughter at his misfortune.

“Ted?” Billy asked, softly, “You okay?” He swept aside his problems, filled with concern for his teammate, and strode around the sofa to comfort him. What he saw though, made him freeze to the spot, hands flying to his mouth.

“Ohgodohgodohgod,” He moaned, pain tearing through him again, but this time emotional pain at the sight of the blood pooling at the other boy’s feet, dripping from the wounds that covered his torso. Dimly at the back of his mind, Billy knew that this shouldn’t be possible; Teddy’s body would have already begun healing itself, but the scene was terrifying and very convincing.

When Teddy opened his eyes, looking straight at Billy... Fuck, his eyeballs had been ripped out! ...and grinned, “Hello Billy,” he lost it. He stumbled backwards and let out a cry, backing away until he couldn’t go any further.

“Billy, what’s wrong?” Teddy asked, leering at him. He was finding it hard to breathe and fighting the urge to throw up, but couldn’t tear his gaze away from the mutilated body that was once his boyfriend.

“Billy? Talk to me.” Billy whimpered, edging sideways, still keeping his eyes locked on the nightmarish figure in front of him.

“Damn it, Billy, just wake up!” He felt himself being shaken roughly, and blinked several times. Suddenly he wasn’t in the living room anymore. He was laid in bed, and someone was looming over him, watching him worriedly.

“Teddy!” he yelped, arms shooting out to pull him down into a tight hug, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Teddy hugged him back, simultaneously manoeuvring them both into a more comfortable position, and whispered, “Hey, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” He rubbed Billy’s back, soothing him as best as he could, and planted a kiss on the top of the smaller boy’s head.

“But you were dead!” The faint reply came, muffled by Teddy’s chest.

“Well, I’m not. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” He grinned, teasing the warlock, who snuggled further into him.

“I love you, Billy.” A soft murmur assured him that Billy felt the same, and then all was right again. It was just a nightmare, after all.


End file.
